


Surprise

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Some people sleepwalk. Some people do other things in their sleep.Ren and Leo have a little fun together._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Surprise

"You want me to help you?" Grief asks in a sleep-rough voice, sitting up next to her.

Ren jumps, yanking her hands from between her thighs. Her fingers are still wet from trying to get herself off after yet another night of them being too tired to fuck. She thought he was asleep. "What?"

"I said," he murmurs lowly, climbing on top of her under the blankets, cock already hard on her lower belly. "Do you. Want me to help you?" He kisses her hard and deep before she has the chance to answer and nudges her legs back apart with his knee.

She moans in the back of her throat when he slides a hand between her thighs, giving her clitoris a few gentle rubs with his thumb. It's a little unpleasant dry, but she enjoys it nonetheless. Once through with toying with her, he tries to line up against her.

"Leo, wait," she says putting a hand on his chest. He sits up and leans back, looking at her with confused eyes still blurry from sleep.

"I'm wet but you're not," she clarifies, taking his cock in her hand and lazily stroking it. He rolls his hips with the motion and lets out a breathy sigh. "Let me fix that."

With a little bit of maneuvering, she sits partway up and gets him in her mouth, slicking him from base to tip. Fingers tangle into her hair while she pays a little more attention to the tip, and he groans low in his chest as she lightly runs her tongue across the glans.

She gets a little more zealous, taking him down her throat a few times, his breathing getting more erratic. The sharp brine of precum spikes at the back of her tongue and she slows down, unwilling to finish him this quickly. Ren pulls most of the way off and slowly runs her tongue across the slit, lapping away the bead of precum that welled up. She looks up as she does this, watching his eyes roll back and close as he pushes his hips into the motion.

After pulling off, she settles back into her spot, legs spread open in invitation. Grief kisses her again and lines back up, wasting no time working himself into her. Ren gets get hand between the two of them, lightly rubbing her clitoris while he thrusts in long, fast strokes.

She moans softly, and pushes her hips harder against his when he leans down to get his mouth on one of her nipples. He brings a hand up to tease the other one, and she squeezes around him while working herself a little faster. Focusing more on her chest causes his strokes to slow, and she pushes herself harder against him, eager for more friction.

"Leo," she whines lowly. Ren opens her legs a little further and arches her hips again his. " _More, please._ "

Grief quickens his pace and shudders, and she feels the telltale build of heat beginning to grow in her lower belly. She works herself as quickly as she can, moaning and writhing as the pleasure builds. Unconsciously, she shifts a leg up against his side, allowing him to push in deeper and get all the right spots.

She cries out as it hits, and clenches around him, mind going blank as the waves of bliss roll over her. He gets his arms under her and holds her close as he speeds up, thrusts starting to become erratic. He kisses her neck and pants against her skin, letting out soft groans.

 _"Please,_ " she cries, wrapping her arms around his back and digging her nails into his skin. He likes it when she feels good, and fucking loves it when she begs. "Please please please _more please please pleasepleaseplease Leo_ _please! Fuck, please!_ "

Grief shudders again and grips her tightly, groaning against her throat as he spills into her. Ren lets out a low sigh, shivering, feeling every pulse of him emptying himself as he presses as deeply into her as he can manage. He thrusts mindlessly through the aftershocks, milking out every last ounce of pleasure that he can.

Once finished, he pulls out and collapses next to her. Ren leans over the edge of the bed and pulls a towel up off of the floor. She shakes it off in case there's any dirt on it and cleans his cum off of herself, lightly wiping it away as it leaks out of her. She tries to offer the dry end of the towel to him, but he's already back asleep, body sprawled on his side of the mattress. She takes a page from his book and throws the towel back in its place before passing right the fuck out.

 

 

 

"Last night was nice," Ren murmurs, trailing her fingers across his chest and stomach. "We should do that again sometime."

Grief yawns and stretches, his defined muscles flexing and several bones popping before he relaxes back. He raises a brow at her. "What happened last night?"

She laughs softly and kisses his shoulder, before realizing the faintly confused look hasn't left his face. "You... Seriously don't remember?" she asks, propping herself up on her elbow to look at his face better.

He nods, slowly. "I genuinely have no idea what you're talking about, Ren."

"You woke up last night while I was pleasing myself? And we had sex, at your insistence, while you helped me get off? I even indulged you and begged a little at the end?"

He blinks at her, and a look of realization comes across his face. "I think I did it again."

"The thing where you fuck me in your sleep?" she clarifies, going back to touching his chest.

"Yes. A shame too, I do love watching you get off and it's awful I can't remember it. Guess we'll just have to do it again now while I'm awake."

**Author's Note:**

> they sleep nekkid y'all
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
